


Rose & Terezi Go Urban Exploring

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [62]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Dick Jokes, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: One of the best parts about living in what was, relatively speaking, the middle of nowhere meant that most adjacent towns to you were similar levels of middle of nowhere-ness. Some of them were even more middle-of-nowhere. Some of them were even less, producing a steady gradient of somewheres that steadily became more and more somewhere until they became a middle-of-somewhere, and from there, evolved towns, cities, and the metropolitan idea of a clustered crowd. But still, that left a steady gradient of nowheres, little abandoned places scattered across the world to find like tschotchkes while the humans previously inhabiting them migrated from somewhere to larger somewhere.62/365
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Terezi Pyrope
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 8





	Rose & Terezi Go Urban Exploring

One of the best parts about living in what was, relatively speaking, the middle of nowhere meant that most adjacent towns to you were similar levels of middle of nowhere-ness. Some of them were even more middle-of-nowhere. Some of them were even less, producing a steady gradient of somewheres that steadily became more and more somewhere until they became a middle-of-somewhere, and from there, evolved towns, cities, and the metropolitan idea of a clustered crowd. But still, that left a steady gradient of nowheres, little abandoned places scattered across the world to find like tschotchkes while the humans previously inhabiting them migrated from somewhere to larger somewhere.

Rose found this incredibly neat.

There was not much to do in these nowheres, these little places that once held human life and now held nothing but disdain for them and their ways, plants corroding wood and destroying brick through force of growth and photosynthesis, foxes watching the upright-walkers warily with their loud, leering eyes. If her mom knew about these unplanned excursions to the places reclaimed by nature, she would likely politely request Rose cease them and proceed to do absolutely nothing when Rose refused, or, worse, said yes and then continued to do them anyway.

"How do you find this little slice of ante-nature, Terezi, my good chum?" Rose asked apropos of very little other than arriving in her favorite haunt - an abandoned cabin not two miles from her home, an easy hike and only slightly off the beaten path. Terezi, her friend visiting from another state, likely found the experience far less charming than Rose did, because she had very poor eyes and required a cane to walk - or at least, that was the assumption that Rose had made.

Instead of being upset, though, Terezi was grinning like a maniac - sharp and pointy, like the angles her body was comprised of, ready to poke at anything getting even remotely close. She jabbed her cane into some moss-covered brick and let out a lizard-like cackle, dumping her backpack on the ground and reaching behind herself to readily unzip it, upturning it, dumping out four different cans of spray paint in her favorite colors.

That was to say, four shades of red. "I find it to be a perfectly pleasing canvas for my artistic designs, Rose Lalonde, speaker-of-many-Shakespeares!" Terezi mocked, throwing a can at Rose, who barely managed to catch the thing. It stumbled and jittered out of her hand like a demon before smacking down onto the floor, where Rose only had to bend down slightly to pick it back up. They both shook their respective cans of spray paint at essentially the same time, with Rose having acquired the more blood-like shade of red, and Terezi one that was closer in color to a kind of scorched brick. "Get drawing!"

"Do you always feel a perpetual need to belittle everyone you meet or is that just a special little thing you and I share?" Rose asked, popping the cap off and proceeding to paint a quaint little smiley face on the wall, a little marker to anyone else stumbling in this town of nowhere that it was once inhabited, and now uninhabited except for the rambunctious teenagers that occasionally flew through it, to the consternation and loss of property value of whoever legally owned this place - if anyone did at all, at this point.

"Even if it was, would I tell you that?" Terezi asked back as she stared slightly uncomfortably close at the wall, beginning to draw a dragon.

"Fair point. I'm going to draw a dick on your graffiti now - I feel it's only fair recompense for how you pester and vex me all these days and nights." Rose replied, to which Terezi laughed even louder than before, immediately jerking her hand down so she could sketch out a crude penis before Rose did, in the middle of her sentence even.

"No, I think not. Find your own penis-space, Lalonde. This one's mine!" Terezi harrumphed, to which Rose shrugged her shoulders and, being a mature sixteen year old with a well developed sense of humor far from the sophomoric, began to draw a little penis on the forehead of her earlier smileyface.

An indicator, perhaps, that this was a nowhere, and one that humans had passed through, but that these humans were silly, and infantile, and maybe even enjoying themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
